


Welcome to the Real World: You're off your rocker

by TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX/pseuds/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Mertens. That's what the name tag at the end of your bed says anyways. You don't like the way your last name sounds. You suppose a lot of thirteen year old boys feel that way too. Then again, not a lot of thirteen year old boys are put in sanatoriums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Real World: You're off your rocker

Finn Mertens. That's what the name tag at the end of your bed says anyways. You don't like the way your last name sounds. You suppose a lot of thirteen year old boys feel that way too. Then again, not a lot of thirteen year old boys are put in sanatoriums.  
That's right. Your bonkers, mad whacko, flobbed up in the noggin. Bleep blop bloop. The nurse says it's probably because you watched your family get burned alive by some people who called themselves the "Destiny Gang". They were just a bunch of dye job weirdos from what you saw of them in your file. That wasn't the reason you were in here. The reason you're here is because you beat the bejeezzles out of all five of them. The leader left in a body bag and you're lawyer pleaded insanity. You were sentenced to life here at "Verdant Plains Asylum of the Criminally Insane" where food was grey and the sky was greyer.  
The thing is, you don't remember any of this. Your family, this gang, the trial, any of it. As far as you know, this is your first week being Finn Mertens: until then, you had been Finn the Human. You lived in a huge tree house with your brother and best friend, Jake the Dog. You had been a hero, and you never hurt anybody unless they deserved it, and even then you just smashed em up a little.  
You would never kill anyone.  
Everything here is so strange looking. It's dark, grey, cold, lifeless. No random faces smiling at you from the sheets, they won't take you away to a pillow kingdom(no matter how much you want it too) the candy here(what little of it you've had) stays still in your hand. They stopped bringing you candy because they didn't want you yelling at it for staying quiet anymore.  
Why are you here? How did you get here? When can you go back? You've asked every question, but noone can give you an answer. To them, Ooo doesn't exist.  
Now, a good question is, what does?

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me when the pairings start showing up


End file.
